My U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,135 issued May 7, 1974, describes an earth working blade assembly of the nature to which this improvement is directed. This specification includes by reference the entire disclosure of that patent for a background understanding of the present invention. Similar saw blades are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,253 issued May 8, 1962 to G. M. Purdy; 2,633,880 issued Apr. 7, 1953 to W. Mattson; and 3,004,570 issued Oct. 17, 1961 to W. R. Clayton et al.
The most significant problem with such saws is that the teeth become broken so that the entire blade assembly must be replaced. Although replaceable teeth are known heretofore in relatively light weight movable chain saw links such as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,940 issued Dec. 8, 1953 to L. G. Rollins, there are no successful replaceable teeth available in the prior earth working tractor motivated blade saws, which must withstand heavy impact forces and significantly heavier thrust forces imposed by the weight and power of a tractor or bulldozer and movable at tractor motivated variable speeds.
Another problem of these earth working saws is the fouling of teeth with debris that accumulates to prevent appropriate access to the cutting edges for their cutting function.